It is well known that certain persons thrive on efforts to foretell their futures; i.e., obtain some sort of forecast or clues with regard to events yet to occur in their lives in both a long-term and short term basis. Such efforts include such diverse activities as going to a fortune teller or a tea leaf reader, to reading one's daily, weekly or monthly horoscopes in their local newspaper. Normally, such fortune telling does not spell out the events to occur in detail, but merely provide clues or "visions" the recipient can interpret as he or she chooses. For example, a fortune teller may merely say: "I see a tall dark man in your future", which the recipient can interpret however he or she chooses to do so. If the recipient is a single woman hoping to soon marry, she may well interpret this as a prediction that she will marry a tall dark man. If the recipient is a man, on the other hand, he may assume this to be a reference to a future business associate, neighbor, friend or the like. Any given clue or "vision" can, therefore, be given to any recipient, regardless of the recipient's sex, age or interests, and the recipient will interpret the clue of "vision" to fit his or her own situation. In a like manner, horoscopes do not spell out details either, but normally merely advise the reader where his or her strengths and weaknesses will be during the period in question. For example, a horoscope may advise the reader that in his or her case, the period in question is not a good time to take particular actions, such as "you should avoid financial investments" or "avoid romantic involvement," etc. By providing only a few key words and/or phrases, the recipient is free to interpret the words and/or phrases as he or she chooses.
While many persons do tend to believe a fortune teller's predictions, having faith that words, phrases or "visions" foreseen will be shown to have some meaning in their future, others do not. In a like manner, some persons follow their horoscopes guidance while others do not. Even those who do not put any faith in a fortune teller's visions or horoscope's guidance, however, often times do indulge in such activities merely for the fun and enjoyment of doing so.